typicalgmfandomcom-20200213-history
Humans, the Blunted Instrument
Perhaps the most auspicious race in all Elara, the humans enjoy a dominion unparalleled since the time of the gods and their primevals warred across the face of the world. From the lush majesty of Keshka to ascetic Isildar, humans have carved kingdoms and empires from the untamed frontier following the fall of the gods heralded by the end of the Age of Defiance and the rise of the Age of Darkness. Humans are known for two characteristics above all others; industry and ambition. While many of the demi-humans scrambled to find a way of life and a sense of purpose following the banishment of their gods and primevals, the humans identity as a species was formed in a crucible of blood, war, and vengeance as they rose up against the gods themselves to gain their freedom. It is this indomitable drive which is shared by all races of humans throughout the Twelve Nations, binding them more tightly than any earthly kinship. History of the Human race While the demi-humans were purpose-made by the whim of their incredibly powerful primevals and gifted with a modicum of their awesome power, humans were created as simple instruments to accomplish the most menial of tasks. A ready made labor force, humans were created to be hardy, bread quickly, and perhaps most importantly to have no natural affinity for the Aetherium which sustantined and empowered the primevals and their children. Thinking this would prevent any possibility other than the eternal servitude of their slave race, the primevals couldn't foresee the strength of spirit of their final creation. After decades of torment and bondage the humans, aided by the strength and wisdom of the forsaken titans, cast off their shackles and drove the remaining primeval armies to the slopes of Godsmount where they delivered the final blow which shattered the resolve of the remaining primevals. Legends states that the primevals fled to the outer realms for all eternity, never to return. Yet, in a act of final spite, the primevals smote the heart of Godsmount, causing an eruption of ash and sulfur which lasted for entire generations as the humans desperately sought to survive intense cold, starvation, and outright warfare with other clans. It was during this time that the Pact of Twelve Nations was forged to prevent the outright extinction of the human race. It was through this spirit of cooperation that allowed humankind to survive, and as the winters grew shorter and growing seasons grew longer, the humans once again rose to dominance across the lands, heralding the last Dawn of Man. Physical Traits Humans are the most diverse race of Elara by far, with males and females both ranging from as little as four and a half feet to as tall as seven feet with significant outliers in both directions. Humans can be slender, portly, brawny, or lithe, with hair and skin ranging from the albino white clansmen of the Boreal Highlands to the dusky skinned mercenary lords of proud Gilgani. Humans have made enormous advances since the Dawn of Man (the first year of the humans official calendar established with the Pact of Twelve Nations across all human dominions), always pushing the boundaries of their knowledge, accomplishment, and power. Perhaps no pursuit has been the subject of more study than the pursuit of magic, whether state-sponsored attempts to increase the power of individual nations to the powerful Council of High Arcana, a faction of extremely powerful arcanists who form complex political and familial covenants to increase the power of their family's bloodline. The ability to consciously manipulate the Aetherium has only recently been attained by humanity with the first documented success in 231 AD as the head of House Vignon established the theory and practice of interacting with the Aetherium through the use of rituals and mastery. Politics and Social Standings Though humans are the most numerous and arguably the most powerful race of Elara, not all abide peacefully under the rule of those elevated houses and families who control much of the political and economic power in the civilized world. Frontiersmen, adventurers, explorers, and the disaffected journey into the sprawling, uncharted wilderness which separate many of the Twelve Nations and encircle the known world. The vast majority of these brave souls are never heard from again, but every now and again an expedition will return with tales of adventure, discovery, and often great wealth or secrets plundered from abandoned primeval temples, demi-human vaults, and perhaps even the abodes of the gods themselves. Category:Race Category:For the Empire